


Trapped

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for the CM Scribbulous prompt "trapped"





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I’m trapped . . .

By her hair, full and wild, falling in waves, framing her like a goddess as she lies underneath me.

By her eyes, determined and passionate, swirling like chocolate, warm, loving, devouring me.

By her lips, supple and wet, moving against mine over and over, along my jaw, suckling my neck, parting as she comes.

By her mouth, open and hot, gasping as we move, calling my name.

By her hands, soft and sensual, exploring my face, my arms, her fingernails down my back, leaving her mark.

By her legs, smooth and strong, wrapped around my hips, pulling me closer, driving me further, faster, harder.

By her body, warm and inviting, touching, stroking, moving in rhythm with mine, taking me in as I take her, clenching around me as she comes, clutching me as I do.

I’m trapped by the moment . . . each moment that I'm with her. And I never want to be rescued.


End file.
